Alexis' Haunted Computer
by AlexisVampireGirl
Summary: Alexis finds a very weird looking popup on her computer


Hello everyone. So I is am about to tell you the story of the most scariest thing that ever happened to me in my life which happened last Thursday night. So here it goes:

Once upon a time it was very late on a Thursday night in my house. There was a storm going on outside, but I wasn't really paying much attention to it cause I had headphones in. The reason I had headphones in was cause I was using my computer and I was watching YouTubes and I didn't want to wake up anyone else in my house cause they were asleep and also it was past my bedtime. I was watching my favorite YouTuber (Pewdiepie) playing a scary game called Slender and I was starting to get nervous cause I'm kind of scared of the dark and storms and scary things and this video wasn't helping. I was gonna change the video to something else when all of a suddenly a popup appeared and it said "click here if you wanna see something really scary". I was annoyed because I didn't want to see something really scary so I closed the popup and started watching Jacob Sartorius instead but then the popup appeared again! Except the difference was that this time the text was red and it played a sound effect that sounded like someone screaming and/or worshipping the devil! This time I closed my browser completely so that the popup couldn't come back. I wasn't going to take any chances. Imagine my surprise when the popup appeared ON MY DESKTOP! I shut off my laptop in a panic. I was safe. But then I could hear the storm outside and I was still scared. To make matters worse my laptop turned on again. By itself! The popup was back and it filled my whole screen this time. The noises were louder. I tried to click on the X that would close it but then it disappeared and I accidentally clicked on the ad. It was the worst thing I ever did, and I am about to explain why.

The first thing that happened was the screen of my laptop went black and all the noise stopped, like my computer had turned off but I knew this was not true. That would be too good to be true. The next thing that happened was that the lamp on my bedside table shut off and I was alone in my room in the pitch darkness. I shook with fright. Then something appeared on my screen: a chat box! It said "? Is typing". I watched all scared as I wondered what it was going to say. Then the message was sent. It said "so, you wanna see something scary, huh?" Not sure what to do I replied with "no, not really." The next message sent a shiver down my spine. It said "too late". The chat box disappeared, and then for a split second a picture of a weird creature like a demon or something appeared and there was a loud scream but then it was gone. The screen was black again but the computer felt really hot. Actually, it was too hot to touch and I burned my hand and it hurt and I screamed and I threw my computer across the room and it smashed on my wall. I thought it was over but then I looked at the computer and it was PUTTING ITSELf BACK TOGETHER! It was then that I knew that my computer was haunted. I ran from my room screaming for my parents but they were gone! So I ran and found my sister Stephanie and she was still in her room so I woke her up and I told her what happened. We were planning to escape the house when suddenly my computer floated into the room. The screen wasn't black this time though. Instead there were pictures of things that I find scary like ghosts and clowns and Shrek. I also saw things that Stephanie found scary but I don't like spiders (Steph HATES spiders) and storms. And it was screaming. It wasn't the only thing screaming though cause Stephanie was screaming as well as me. We ran past the computer and out of the room and into the hall. The computer was following us, and this time it could shoot fireballs so me and Stephanie had to dodge them. We ran downstairs and tried to get out of the house. We made it to the door! But just as we opened it the laptop came around the corner and shot Stephanie with a fireball.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed because my sister was dead now. Even though I was right at the door I was too sad to move and so I slumped down to the floor by Stephanie. The computer floated over me and laughed. "Why would you do this!?" I cried.

"Hark, the reason is because it doth be fun!" said the laptop. "Besides, it shalt be thine own fault for clicking on the popup."

"But that was all an accident! I meant to close it!" I said.

"It matters not! Thou shalt soon be burned by the fire, and there tis nothing that thou can do about it!" laughed the laptop. I closed my eyes and cringed and waited for the moment that I would be burned alive but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and saw STEPHANIE battling the computer. But she was a ghost now. She punched the computer in the screen and after giving one final scream it died. Stephanie then looked at me.

"Hello Alexis. I am a ghost now." Said Stephanie.

"I know" I cried. "Is there any way you can come back?"

"No" said Stephanie. "Just promise that you won't forget me. Also don't let Mom and Dad give my room to our baby brother Michael."

"I won't." I said and then Stephanie disappeared forever. I was sad because my sister was dead and also my computer was broken. My troubles were not over though cause my computer PUT ITSELF BACK TOGETHER AGAIN! It came over to me and said "Too bad thine sister shalt not be here to save thou this time!" I knew it was the end for me. The laptop shot a fireball at me, and I burned.

I have been dead ever since.

THE END.


End file.
